


Mommy

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request for Outlaws x Reader where she babysits Lian while they go on missions and Roy slightly has feelings for them.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> NOT! A! MOMMY! KINK!  
> (Old work from my Tumblr; reposted with minor edits.)

“What? What do you mean you’re not lucky? You lied to me? And what are you, a sheep?” Mushu quipped as Lian giggled uncontrollably.

“He’s not a sheep! He’s a horse!” Lian squeaked as she laughed some more. “[Y/N], Mushu thought the horse was a sheep!” 

“Hey I mean, who knows, he could be a sheep and a horse.” You chuckled as you tried to steady her feet in your hand while you tried to paint her toes with the other. “Lian! If you don’t stop moving about, I’m going to end up painting your whole foot.” 

Lian stopped moving as she continued to watch Mulan on the television behind you. Roy had asked you to babysit Lian again while the Outlaws went out on a mission. You had been babysitting Lian for quite some time now and it didn’t take a total genius to figure out why Roy always asked you to babysit during the night time and why Jason, Kori and himself usually came bath scathed. 

At first, no one said anything and Roy would try and distract you but one night Jason came up with a deep cut on his upper arm so you jumped to help him. Basic first aid was part of your babysitting course but you took up the standard first aid and CPR just because you thought it would come in handy living in Gotham. At first, you joked around about the bruises and the cuts but Kori felt guilty for hiding such a secret from a nice person like you so she came clean. Jason was slightly ticked off at first but when they all realized you weren’t even the least bit shocked at the news, they took your silence as _‘I knew it all along.’_

Ever since then, your nightly visits have been more frequent. 

Lian let out another howl of laughter as she tugged her stuffed penguin close to her. You finished painting the last toe and sealed the red nail polish. “There you go. You are now an official member of the Outlaws with your dash of red.” 

She broke her attention from the TV screen to look at her toes. “They are so pretty! Can I do yours too?” 

“Sure, why not.” You looked at your bare nails and shrugged. “Did you want to pause the movie first?”

Lian shook her head as she opened the bottle of nail polish. “It’s okay. I’ve watched Mulan like four times already.” 

“What?” You exclaimed as you looked between her and the TV. “Why are we watching it then?”

“Because, it’s my favourite, duh?” Lian sassed as she picked up your foot and placed it in her lap. The movie continued to play as she dabbed at your nails with the red polish. 

By the time eleven o’clock rolled around, Lian was already asleep with her head on your lap as you skimmed one of the books Jason had left lying around the living room. Your pedicurist was surely adorable but her work stilled needed some practice, although you couldn’t find it in your heart to say anything but, “It is very beautiful, Lian, thank you.” 

You chuckled at the dribbled of dried nail polish on your skin as the lock on the door clicked. You snapped your attention to find Roy, Jason and Kori returning from their night out. 

“Hey.” You whispered as they all looked at you and shared quick smiles as they unloaded their weapons. “Quiet night?”

“Yeah, surprisingly.” Jason chuckled as he removed his gun holsters from around his thighs. “Where’s Lian?”

You pointed to your lap and Roy looked over the couch. “How do you do it? All her old babysitters could never get her to sleep before eleven.” 

You shrugged as you gently lifted up her head to slide out from underneath of her so you could leave. “It’s never been a challenge with me.” 

Lian stirred a little a opened her eyes to look at you. “Sorry.” You whispered hoping she would return to sleep but she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around the apartment. 

Before you knew it, she was launching herself off the back of the couch and into Roy’s arms. “Hi, daddy!” 

“Hey, squeaker!” Roy hugged her tightly as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. 

Kori and Jason watched the little interaction between the father and daughter while you packed up, your hearts melting as she told her the story of her meeting this puppy at the park and watching Mulan. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I should probably start heading home.” You whispered as you walked towards the door, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you so much, [Y/N].” Roy smiled as he walked over with Lian to see you out. “Lian...” 

“Yeah! Thank you for keeping me company today, mommy!” Lian ran into your open arms as you kneeled down to her height, catching her. Everybody fell silent as they looked at one another. 

“Sweetie, I think you mean, [Y/N]?” Roy had hoped it would be more or a statement but even the father was confused about the situation. 

“I heard that right, yeah?” Jason leaned over to ask Kori quietly who just nodded with the usual bright smile on her face. 

You were quick to interject, waving your hands in dismissal, “We were playing house earlier before she fell asleep.” 

It was true. Lian had asked if you two could play house after watching Mulan, requesting you to play the mom and her, the daughter. You would’ve thought it would be the other way around because kids usually liked to take charge but Lian was one hundred percent sure of her choice. A tinge of worry hit you as you thought about it. Lian hasn’t seen Jade in a long, long time, and you thought it might have been taking a toll on her. Thinking back, you thought the game had long-ended after when she said she felt tired and wanted a bedtime story, but now you weren’t so sure.

“Nope, I decided [Y/N] would be my mommy now, since I don’t see my old one anymore,” Lian answered confidently as she pulled away from the hug good night to her Uncle Jason next. “We even painted our nails red so we are both officially Outlaws now like you and uncle Jason and auntie Kori!” 

She was smart, you got to give her that. Lian had wheeled you into her game of house as an excuse to call your mom and to get you to do _motherly_ things with her. But with the red toenails, she only had more to stand with her theory of you being her new mom. Kori looked at Jason who mirrored her actions before she held out her hand to Lian. 

“Want me to tuck you in tonight?” She asked as Lian nodded and accepted her hand, the two walking out of the living room and shutting the door quietly behind them. Jason picked up the book you had been flipping through and waved it as he smiled cheekily and jumped out the window, making a run up the fire escape. 

Roy coughed as you blinked at the quick disappearance of his teammates and daughter. “I am so sorry about that. It’s just that-”

You smiled and waved your hand, “No it’s quite alright. Kids tend to look to their closest people as family. I understand her relationship with Jade might be difficult considering your situation.” 

Roy nodded solemnly as he rocked back and forth on his feet. 

“She’s a lovely little bean but if it’s too weird, I can keep my distance for a while.” 

This time, it was Roy who interrupted, “No, please. You’re the best babysitter we could ask for, and Lian really loves you. She has Kori for an aunt but the more role models she can look up to, the better.” 

You smiled down at your red toes, wiggling them as you blushed. The age difference between you and Roy wasn’t big but you often felt a lot younger compared to him and Outlaws, but that didn’t stop your feelings for the redhead. 

“Let me walk you to your car.” Roy offered as he signalled to the door. You nodded and walked out, waiting for him to lock the door behind him. “Thank you, again. For being patient with her and always working late for us.” 

When you had gotten to your car door, you looked up to meet Roy’s eyes, smiling slightly before you realized he was holding out your usual envelope. “No, it’s okay. Tonight’ll be my treat, considering your daughter did give me a pedicure too.” 

Roy was about to dispute with you, insisting you took the pay but a smirk graced his lips. “Okay but you have to accept my other form of payment then.”

Your eyebrows furrowed as you tilted your head. “What do you mean?”

“[Y/N], will you go on a date with me this weekend?” 

Your mouth open and closed before you finally laughed and nodded your head. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you this weekend.” 

“O-okay! Great!” Roy stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sunday at two sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

“I’ll pick you up then.” Roy slowly backed up, walking into the back rack behind him. A nervous laugh erupted from him as he fixed the chained bike. His usually smooth way with women, flying out the window as he coughed awkwardly. “Good night, [Y/N].”

“Night, Roy.” 

Unbeknownst to you and Roy, Jason watched with tears in his eyes as you got into your car, Roy waving goodbye to you as you drove off. 

“Oh my _fucking_ lord, this idiot...” He ran back down the fire escape and hopped through the window, catching Kori mid-closing the door to Roy and Lian’s room. “Kori, you won’t believe what an idiot, Roy is.”

This peeked her interests as she floated over to him, worried as Jason was doubled over in laughter, trying to catch his breath and stay quiet for Lian at the same time. 


End file.
